fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 194
The Magic of Zirconis is the 194th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 19th episode of the 2014 series. Across Crocus, the seven Dragon Slayers begin their assault against the Dragons while the Mages deal with Motherglare's hatchlings. Meanwhile, Zirconis confronts Wendy and reveals that his Magic can strip humans of their clothes. After nearly being devoured and subsequently thrown, Lucy unintentionally interrupts Natsu's fight with Future Rogue, inspiring in him a plan to ultimately defeat the man. Later, she also discovers her future self's diary. Summary Zirconis stands against the army as the princess goes into shock, stating the whole affair was her fault, causing both Arcadios and Darton to console her. Hisui then refuses Arcadios' request for her to evacuate, stating that she has her own duty to perform. Meanwhile, Natsu and Future Rogue commence their battle atop Motherglare. Future Rogue says that there is no hope for the Mages, as humans cannot face Dragons, to which Natsu responds by saying he will forsake his humanity if it means saving his comrades. A smug Future Rogue starts by commanding Motherglare to drop eggs onto the battlefield below. The eggs quickly hatch into reptilian creatures that fight the present Mages in the vicinity. While they complain about the sudden increase of enemies, Laxus arrives with the Thunder God Tribe to battle Atlas Flame; it is then that Mavis tells the Mages that they cannot face a Dragon and should instead focus on the hatchlings. However, she does tell Gajeel to apprehend the Dark Dragon; Levy attempts to follow him but is refused assistance. Elsewhere, Sting takes on Scissor Runner alone and tells Rogue to find another Dragon, while the duo both decide to make Sabertooth a better guild. Meanwhile, Blue Pegasus realizes they do not have a Dragon Slayer. Jenny attempts to compensate for their minor disadvantage by seducing the Dragon, though she fails miserably. Ichiya tries a perfume on the Dragon using his armpits, which also has no effect since the Dragon lacks a nose. As the creature mocks them, Cobra attacks it and tells the Mages to leave, while they question his apparent release from prison. Doranbolt and Lahar watch from a distance while Doranbolt worries about their jobs, which Lahar argues that they will now have a future as they lead the Royal Army of Fiore into the battle. In the mountains, where the city evacuation is being assisted by Levy, Kinana senses Cobra fighting in the city. Meanwhile in the sky, Natsu tells Future Rogue that they can do anything if they work together but is told that he cannot comprehend the true power of Dragons. At the palace, Zirconis contemplates on who he should devour first, causing Wendy to ask whether he remembers talking to her; which he ignores. As the Dragon decides to eat the girl, Carla then reminds Wendy that she only spoke to Zirconis' spirit, adding that she must defeat him as she is the only Dragon Slayer present. Zirconis roars at the the humans before him, stripping the army and Darton of their clothes, reasoning that clothes taste bad; this causes the army to retreat from the battle. The Dragon then magically removes Lucy's clothes and states that his Magic steals human dignity, while Wendy gets ready to take him down. Zirconis grabs Lucy and attempts to eat her, while Wendy enhances Mirajane's and Yukino's power using her Magic. Zirconis takes off into the sky, where he is attacked by both Wendy and Mirajane who manage to release Lucy from his grasp. Lucy ends up colliding with Natsu on Motherglare's back and they crash into the city. After a short respite, Natsu formulates a plan to defeat Future Rogue. Elsewhere in the city, Erza, Lisanna and Elfman battle against the hatchlings; Twilight Ogre's Mattan Ginger also joins them in the fight. As the Mages fight the hatchlings and the Dragons and Dragon Slayers face off, Erza is cornered by a group of hatchlings who are soon swiftly defeated by Jellal Fernandes. The two are then seen by Millianna, who is immediately infuriated by Jellal's presence. Meanwhile at Lucy's and Natsu's crash site, Virgo brings Lucy clothes from the Celestial Spirit World to change into, while Natsu leaves the scene with Happy. It is not long after, that Lucy notices a diary laying about, which incidentally belongs to her future self. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame (concluded) *Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Atlas Flame (started) *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner (concluded) *Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner (started) *Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon (concluded) *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon (started) *Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Zirconis (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon (started) *Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes vs. Motherglare's Hatchlings (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Egg Magic * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * |Parufamu Majikku}} * |Ēra}} * * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo * * Spells used *Hatchling * * |Waki no Parufamu}} * |Āmuzu}} * |Banīa}} * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Weapons used *Sword *Spear Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key *Future Lucy's Diary Manga & Anime Differences *The following dialogues are present only in the anime: **The initial dialogue between Hisui, Darton and Arcadios. **The added dialogues between Gajeel and Levy as well as Elfman and Evergreen before splitting up. **The supplemental dialogue between Blue Pegasus and Cobra while fighting the Rock Dragon. **The additional dialogue between Wendy and Mirajane before their final showdown against Zirconis. *The following scenes appear only in the anime: **The scene of Kinana sensing Cobra's presence. **Jenny trying to seduce Cobra. **Wendy's recollection about talking to Zirconis' Spirit. **The additional scene of Hisui covering Arcadios' eyes. **Natsu's flashback of his fight with Future Rogue. **The scene of Lucy changing her clothes. *In the manga, when Motheglare's eggs hatch, Fairy Tail Mages attack the hatchlings immediately, whereas in the anime they first prepare and then fight. *Unlike in the manga, in the anime Zirconis toys with Lucy on multiple occasions before getting serious. *The scene of Natsu touching Lucy's chest isn't shown in the anime directly, but happens off-screen. *Lucy doesn't get her keys back as she does in the anime. *Ginger doesn't appear in the manga. Navigation